Question: Ashley ate 4 slices of cake. Stephanie ate 3 slices. If Ashley ate $\dfrac{4}{8}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Solution: If 4 slices represent $\dfrac{4}{8}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 8 slices. $\text{fraction of cake remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 7 slices, which leaves 1 out of 8 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{1}{8}$ of the cake remaining.